8 Ways How to Survive from Zombie Attack
by My Infinite Euphoria
Summary: Inspired by Shirokawa Hazuki, created by Sky Heartbeat, posted by Two Sky Rhythm. This is the way how to save yourself from brain eater creature known as zombie.


**A/n: inspired by Shirokawa Hazuki's fict. I'll make those weirdoes act like a person who surrounded by ZOMBIES! XD Well, zombies... Let's begin!  
**

**Elsword doesn't own by Sky Heartbeat or someone before/after me.  
**

**8 ways how to survive from Zombie Attack**

**#1: Always have an escape route when our blockade was broke by Zombies.**

"Hey, Elsword." Blade Master Raven said to Lord Knight Elsword. "Yes, what is it?" said Elsword glanced at Raven. "Looks like our barricade can't hold those freaks any longer." Said Raven with horror face. "I have an idea." Said Code: Nemesis Eve, while she creating the great hole beneath them. "DID YOU THINK YOU'RE VIRGO FROM FAIRY TAIL!?" both boys screamed when they're fall to the basement-or-something in Altera.

Note: As long as you have someone that strong enough to make an escape route, although using a weird way, you're totally safe.

**#2: Prepare the supplement of food while in combat with Zombie.**

"Ah, I'm hungry!" Infinity Sword Elsword whined, starving. "Here, eat this." Said Veteran Commander Raven, handed a bowl of popcorn. "Are you kidding me? Is this the cinema? Oh come on." Elsword narrowed his eyes. "What? It's useful if you're in war with zombies. If you didn't want this, then eat that." He said pointing to a bowl of cassava chips. Elsword, now with watered mouth, grabbing and eating all the cassava chips while Raven just stood there, froze.

P.S: Don't let your friend (even if he/she is the veteran combatant) bring the supplement of food, except if they're bring the favorite one.

**#3: Prepare the most powerful weapon to annihilate entire zombies.**

"I'll do this!" said Code: Battle Seraph Eve, summoning a circle-or-whatever, and fire the laser-like ray to enemies. "Me too! Me too!" said Tactical Trooper Chung. "Satellite Rain!" and bunch of cannonballs were falling to enemies, burn them to ashes.

N.B: as long as you have a Nasod -that say- didn't have any emotions, and humanoid-like Pikachu, you're totally safe, for now.

**#4: Don't. Act. Stupid!**

The Elgang boy members were hiding under the Wally Memorial Bridge, but soon they're running away because Add moaned loudly.

"Damn it! Why are you always make us run again?" Rune Slayer Elsword groaned, pissed off to what Add do. "I'm sorry because someone just clench my 'thing'." Explain Mastermind Add without known the situation. Everyone just froze, but ended by zombies devoured their bodies and brains. All Elgang girl members just crying, seeing their boyfriends (except Elesis) just died tragically. "Let us pray, for the rest of our friends, and lovers (Blazing Heart Elesis)." Everyone bowed their head and clasping their hands.

N.B: Just hold your moan/groan/voice while something has happened to you. If not, you're finished.

**#5: Never have a sudden drama. Never!**

**XXXX Ara x Add XXXX**

"Oh Add, promise me you'll stay beside me till our last breath." (Sakra Devanam Ara)

"Don't worry dear, I'm always at side of you, forever." (Lunatic Psykher Add) 

**XXXX Elesis x Elsword x Aisha XXXX**

"Aisha, don't leave me!" (Lord Knight Elsword)

"Just let her go, Elsword. -hugs Elsword-" (Grand Master Elesis) 

**XXXX Raven x Rena XXXX**

They both get stuck on the edge of the cliff.

"Rena, NO!" (Blade Master Raven)

"Goodbye, Raven. -falls-" (Wind Sneaker Rena) 

**XXXX Eve x Chung XXXX**

"Chung, stay away. I'll sacrifice myself." (Code: Nemesis Eve)

"No, don't do that!" (Deadly Chaser Chung)

P.S: Oh c'mon, this isn't a drama fict. This is just several ways to survive from zombie pandemic.

**#6: Always have a place to defend yourself while the zombies are attacking you.**

"Hey did, you have a basement or bunker?" ask Veteran Commander Raven to Tactical Trooper Chung. "I have one in the castle." They ran to Hamel's palace, but soon they found Ran is having 'emo-corner-time' in the bunker. "Brother, what happened to you?" ask Yama Raja Ara. "My... my precious Karis is still in Sander. I... I can't save her." He got the tears rolled down. Everyone just sweat-dropped, seeing the Demon General just crying.

P.S: Poor Ran. Wait... I said don't have a sudden drama, even in the safest place! Although it's your enemy/foe.

**#7: Always act like a zombie, so all zombies will treat you like their friends.**

"Aisha, can you spell the Magical Makeup to both of us?" ask Infinity Sword Elsword to Dimension Witch Aisha. "I want to but... what's your plan?" he show a box that full of old ruined clothes that stained with blood. "Hehehe... am I smart?" he grinned. Aisha just sighed. "What do you do with this clothes?" Elsword just face-palmed. "Wear it of course. Do you want to make this as a food supply?" Elsword frowned. "I don't want to wear it!" she whined. "Oh c'mon, if you didn't wear it, how long you're gonna live? 1000 years?" she sighed in defeat. "Fine. Turn around." She demanded.

P.S: Talking about Magical Makeup and ruined clothes, that's a good choice for the disguising plan.

**#8: If you didn't have any choice anymore, just eradicate them all like Resident Evil 5 game.**

"Okay, I'm tired of running anywhere. BLADE RAIN! (Infinity Sword Elsword)" unlimited blade extracted and streaming all over area. "My turn, FATE SPACE! (Dimension Witch Aisha)" some kind of black sphere appeared and shattering all zombies. "Tch, they're annoying. ANCIENT FIRE! (Blazing Heart Elesis)" vortex of flames streamed all over area, burning each zombies to dust.

P.S: If you just tired of avoiding zombies, just shatter them all, but the risk is on yours.

OwO

**Author's Note: That LK and BM are anime lovers, hahahahahaha! XD Well, that's all for now. See ya next time!**


End file.
